lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Xelpud
Xelpud's name is duplex spelled backwards. His age is unknown. :He is the elder of the "Guardian tribe" that protects the ruins of La Mulana. He is an old friend of Shorn, and actually met Lemeza when he was a child, though Lemeza was too young to remember. :Xelpud holds to the tradition of his clan in protecting the ruins, but is remarkably easy-going and does a lot more than "protect the ruins of La Mulana" and is actually quite a technophile. He even set up a hydroelectric power generator for his personal use by the waterfall on the outskirts of the village. :However, thanks to his efforts, his village has become quite prosperous for being in the middle of the jungle. Xelpud is famous on the Internet as an MSX expert. Quotes Scripted quotes *Welcome, youngster. Those like you who challenged the ruins of La-Mulana were never heard from again. You'll just be another one of them. Not that I mind. I've opened the entrance to the ruins. Do as you will. *The wind is restless...... Game Hints *How to save teleport locations for the Grail? You've seen those tablets with a strange shape, right? Just read those. *The Grapple Claw, eh? Press up against a wall while jumping to grab onto it. If you then press away from the wall and time it right, you can kickoff of it. *So you've found the Feather? Think "I want to go higher!" while jumping and try to jump again. *There's an MSX game called Network Rally. It's supposed to be like Hyper Rally mixed with Road Fighter. I was able to play it over the network with a computer called LINKS. If you have those games, maybe you could use them to contact other computers. *Before going out on your adventure, you should first make preparations in town. *You should first get a feel for the ruins in the Guidance Gate. *The giants left their records. You can find hints within them. *You should have seen a mine cart. Push it all the way to the bottom. *Get the water flowing and many mechanisms will start working again. *If you can't find something important where it should be, check the back. *In the darkness there should be a small window you can light. Use fire there and the darkness should clear. Do you have any items that can produce fire? *Can't that MSX connect to the net? You can find lots of things on the net. If you don't use your brain, you'll never get out of the Endless Corridor. *The Twin_Labyrinths}twin ruins are two and yet one. They look a lot alike but are really different. You'll have to figure out the difference. *Don't get frustrated. Go slowly and you will not get lost. Think of what it is you want to do. *The ice is slippery. There's nothing you can do about that! *The Sun and Moon Pyramids are connected together. Inside both is the same riddle. *That tower moves by the power of water. Is it converted to hydrogen maybe? That's what the spring's for. *The traps and tricks in the ruins are said to have been set by the Four Sages. They wait for you to come. *Red light is hidden somewhere in the holes that life is born from. *Tiamat has distorted the front and rear of her part of the ruins. Yes, endlessness is the back. MSX Talk *Mopi Ranger is coming to save me. *With my spare money, all I could buy was Salamander. I always got the bad ending. **In the MSX version of Salamander, you need to have Gradius 2/''Nemesis 2'' plugged into the second cartridge slot in order to get the good ending. Xelpud couldn't afford Gradius 2 along with Salamander, hence him always getting the bad ending. **In this game, if you have Salamander and Gradius 2 equipped as you collect the La-Mulana Treasure, the ending will change slightly, The Algol will change to green, a jab at Venom, the villain of Gradius 2/''Nemesis 2'' and Gofer no Yabou Episode 2/''Nemesis 3'', and the ship from PR3 and GR3 will fly in the background. *Princess Penko always died. **... unless you paused Penguin Adventure with the F1 key exactly once while playing through it. *I smashed Pamperse along with the rock! *I can't believe that Simon is a model pervert. *I wonder if anyone actually bought Q-bert because they actually wanted to play it... *I didn't like the name “Female Coed Student", so I changed it to the name of a girl I had a thing for. I completely forgot that and lent all my passwords to a friend. This must have been what the curse of Gog was. *It's long! The MSX laser is long! So the MSX WINS!!! ......Wha? It was a dream? **A possible reference to the lasers in the MSX Gradius/''Nemesis'' games being longer than the ones in the NES games. *They had big dreams and sold over four million MSX units. So why doesn't my site have more than four million hits? Don't you think it's strange? *Foolish Famicom User! How dare you mock me! You can't even shoot Thexder's laser. Your Vic Core is small too. And what the heck is that "Family Basic"? It's just ridiculous! *Hamachi! *Ashguine's curse is awful. After all, it's an iron pipe sticking out from the crotch. Those trilobites are surprising too. **Additionally, one enemy in the Spring in the Sky has an iron pipe sticking out of his crotch, and the background music in the Spring is called "Curse of IRON PIPE." *I wonder what happened to Venom? I haven't seen him since I heard him laughing while in a time slip. I certainly hope he's doing well. *Is.ABYS original game out yet? Are they recruiting for DANTE 2yet? I've been making a huge RPG for the past 10 years. *I get really angry when Diviner Sensation gets my personality right. Thanks to it I've gotten my zeal for life back. I'm full of energy now too. *You know...I wish they’d find some new unreleased game. I'd like to play it. *Won't GR3 come out in ROM format? I wish they'd stop being so stingy about it. **GR3 is another GR3 Project game, released sometime after La-Mulana. It is a tribute to the MSX Nemesis series (Gradius, Salamander, Gradius 2/''Nemesis 2'', Gofer no Yabō Episode II/''Nemesis 3''). It is no longer hosted on GR3/Nigoro's site, but can still be downloaded via White Knell and The game´s wiki. *Whenever I did a moon landing on the third level, my fuel was always at zero. *Konami's Baseball is really the best. Pennant Race? What's that? *What happened to the penguin cameos? Damn you, Nintendo! *You have to use some elbow grease to yank out those MSX carts. Ah, how manly! *Though I suppose it's to be expected... Official emulators are no good. *M-my belt is stretching! *One issue per year? Well, that's a good pace for an old man. *Whoever it was that first decided to say their personal opinion step forward! *P-peach is arising! From a Momonoki tree! Amazing peach-colored socks! ...Oh, it was only a dream. *Where does the MSX train go? *Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B A. What's that? **Out of all the Konami games that utilize the Konami code, none of them are MSX games. Xelpud's a Famicom/NES hater, so... *Booom. Lalaaa, Lalaa, bada bada bada doom. Bombombombombombo, bom bom bom, dadumdum. *I wonder when my fish-man friend is going to release his new creation? Take an iron pipe to the crotch!